Many devices and methods have been proposed for improving athletic performance in well established sports such as baseball, football, and basketball, among others. In these sports, where accuracy in throwing a ball is concerned, it is frequently the conclusion of coaches that for each sport, there is an idealized motion for throwing that is most likely to result in maximal throwing accuracy. It follows that training aids have been developed for encouraging promulgated idealized motions, as well as for other aspects of the games.
In the sport of basketball, several considerations influence shot accuracy. In correct shooting form, a player's forearm should be perpendicular to the basketball court floor and/or the player's upper arm should be parallel to the basketball court floor. The rest of the shooter's body should assume a certain orientation relative to the basket apart from arm orientation. Further, a desired follow-through motion is regarded as important.